The present invention relates generally to beverage dispenser stanchion covers, and more particularly to such a cover which can quickly and easily be installed on, or removed from an existing beverage dispenser stanchion.
Most beverage dispenser stanchions are of relatively simple construction, and not aesthetically pleasing to the eye. These stanchions, such as for draft beer and the like, are generally comprised of a simple cylindrical metal member having a tap attached thereto. Many bar and/or restaurant owners would appreciate having more elegant dispenser stanchions, especially ones which could match or complement the decor of the surroundings. However, these owners are reluctant to go to the time and expense involved in purchasing and installing a dedicated decorative stanchion. This can be expensive, as well as wasteful if the decor changes, or if for any other reason the owner desired to change the stanchion. In that case, the entire dispenser stanchion would have to be removed and replaced, which can be costly and time consuming.
Some stanchion covers have been proposed in the past. However, most of these could be quite complicated to attach to and/or remove from the stanchion. Some covers also required at least partial disassembly of the stanchion in order to attach/remove the cover. Further, previously proposed covers would generally have to be completely removed from the stanchion in order to clean the stanchion and/or the cover.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a beverage dispenser stanchion cover which fits on an existing stanchion and can advantageously be quickly, simply and inexpensively installed and removed and changed at will without need for specialized labor or tools. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a cover which advantageously provides an aesthetic view for the customer, while yet allowing the substantial cleaning of the stanchion and/or cover while the cover is attached to the stanchion and/or only partially removed. Yet further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a cover which may be attached/removed without even partial disassembly of the stanchion.